Fading Light
by The Morrigu
Summary: Once Harry Cullen, formerly Harry Potter, meets his soon to be sister-in-law, Bella Swan, his past catches up to him. The Order, a group of talented vampires, seeks Bella, and he has several choices to make that could decide the fate of his world. TwiXHP
1. The Order

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Here is the first of two Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers. I hope you all enjoy it. Warning to anyone who is against this, there will be some LIGHT slash-y ness in this. The pairings are canon, except Alice/Jasper, where I decided to add Harry to them.

Enjoy :)

**Summary: **Harry Cullen, formerly Harry Potter, is a two hundred year old vampire. As he meets his soon to be sister-in-law, Bella Swan, he realises that his past isn't as buried as he thinks. As The Order of the Phoenix, a group of talented vampires, seek Bella's death, he has several choices to make that could decide the fate of his world.

* * *

**Fading Light**

**Chapter I: The Order**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

With the society of vampires, there are certain key individuals who are on the 'A-List'. Where, if you have never heard of an individual who is on the 'A-List' then you must have had your head under a rock for the past centuries. One such name that features prominently on the list is that of Carlisle Cullen. He was known throughout the vampire world as the strange, philosophical _good_ vampire who encouraged fellow vampires to feed of animals, rather than their natural food source. He was an individual whose control was legendary in some circles, but his way of living caused many a mocking sneer amongst others of his kind.

So in a tavern, in Northern Russia, it couldn't really be much of a surprise when two vampires, their eyes a bright scarlet red of the new fed, were discussing said vampire. Unknown to them, there were others in the area who were listening in on the conversation the two were having.

The tavern was badly lit, and was crowded with farmers and other such individuals, whom were all laughing uproariously, and celebrating the coming Summer with joy. Not far from where the two vampires were sat, discussing things in a low tones at a fast pace, an observer sat, listening and absorbing their every word.

The observer was a male, with finely chiselled features, all of which were angular and almost incomparably attractive. His skin was white, so pale it was almost translucent. His hair was a raven black, and stuck up in all directions in what some could say was a stylish manner. His build was relatively lithe, with a trim waist and wider shoulders. He was of average height, perhaps reaching six foot. He wore rich, tailored clothes that made him stick out in the tavern, filled with farmers and simply dressed individuals. His eyes however, unlike those who were locked into a deep discussion, were a rich gold colour. He stood up suddenly, and carried his un-drank shot of vodka over to the table where the two individuals were talking.

At his approach, the two silenced themselves, watching him appraisingly.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Stated the observer, in tone musical, but held an almost chilling and hard edge to it, as he spoke in fluent Russian. "About the one they call Carlisle Cullen? What has happened now?"

"You haven't heard?" asked the one to the left, whose red eyes were watching the observer, questions in their gaze.

"I have been out of touch with our society for a few months, so any new development I have not been informed of." Replied the observer easily, as he slid into a chair with an almost inhuman fluidity.

"The Cullen's appear to have adopted a human." Said one of them, his eyes bright with humour. "Almost like a _pet."_

The observers eyebrows rose, as he stared at the speaker with interest.

"Yes, one of the Cullen's, the one who can read others, went to the Volturi so that they could _kill_ him." Whispered the others, excitedly. "Apparently, he thought the human was _dead_. He is supposed in love with her, and wanted to join her. Pathetic isn't it? One of our kind driven to such a low standard."

"When did this happen?" asked the observer, his features neutral.

"A few months ago."

"Thank you."

The observer left, his vodka untouched, as he whirled out of the tavern, and into the open air. His golden eyes narrowed, as he walked towards a sleek, black and unidentifiable car. Slipping into the drivers seat, he whirled out of the village, getting onto the country roads, heading south towards the nearest airport. He had some questions that needed answering.

He may have been gone for a few years, but this was big. No way was his brother going to act the fool without him around.

He was Harry Cullen, formerly Harry James Potter, and he wasn't about to let that happen to anyone without him around.

* * *

Bella was asleep in his arms, her body keeping him warm as dawn crept upon the household. He absently noted that Emmett and Rosalie were outside, working on the cars, Alice was mulling over wedding plans, while Jasper was unenthusiastically helping her. Carlisle had left for the hospital already, and Esme was in her study area, working on plans for a new project. He continued to watch her sleep though, fascinating as it was. He watched her chest rise and fall, and her occasional mutter of some unintelligible words. A whimsical smile was on his face, as he looked at the ring which was on her left hand. It wouldn't be long now.

He then heard the phone ringing downstairs, and couldn't bring himself to answer it. It was too quiet for it to upset Bella, so he didn't move. None of the others in the house appeared to be making a move to answer it, so he lay back down, and concentrated on listening to Bella's breathing. Until he heard the answering machine pick it up. Immediately, he noticed that every other being in the house, apart from the one that was in his arms, had straightened up, and listened to the voice on the answering machine.

_"I know that someone is there. I also know that you can all hear me. Nice, not answering the phone when I ring to check up on you all. Also nice, not telling me of the latest update. I had to hear it from some seedy looking fellows in a tavern in Russia. What's this I hear about Edward having a human? Why didn't you tell me when I checked up at Christmas? I'm coming back now, in London at the moment waiting for my transfer, but I expect a full explanation when I get back. I didn't even get to do the scary big brother act. Not fair. See you tonight – I think."_

The ending beep echoed throughout the silent house, and I felt a smile lightening up my face. He was coming home. I didn't have to have any special talents to know how Alice and Jasper were feeling, as Jasper's happiness filled the whole house. The two of them hadn't been right since their other half left to check up on some dealings that he had in other parts of the world. Parts of the world where he knew that Jasper would have serious problems with his control, and Alice stayed behind in order to continue to help Jasper, who had been living their life for the past fifty years.

The two of them had missed Harry so much. It was obvious in the way they acted, how Jasper felt less in control without him around, and Alice's visions had become more subjective ever since Harry had gone travelling, just before they moved to Forks. But he was coming back, and would most likely give him, Edward, an earful about Bella.

Harry had certain ethics when it came to humans. He had long since decided to keep them at arms length, as he didn't trust them at all. Like Edward, Harry had talents that dealt with the mind, and like Edward and in turn Jasper, he had seen the worst that humanity had to offer. But no matter how hard Edward tried, he couldn't get the real reason why Harry distrusted humans so much out of him. Edward theorised that it was something that happened in his mortal life, but he was never very sure. All he did know was that his oldest brother, he was a little over two hundred, was just as damaged as it both Alice and Jasper, one from her unknown past in a mental institution, and the other from a violent century of endless fighting.

He was knocked from his musing by a change in Bella's breathing, as her eyes opened, and she stared up at him, her brown eyes reflecting the confused sleep-state she was still in.

"E-Edward?" she whispered, as she yawned slightly.

"Hm?"

"What has you so worried?"

Immediately, he wiped his expression, not knowing that his thoughts were being reflected on his face. Her eyes still remained penetrating, and he bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

"It is time that you met my brother."

She frowned at him, confused, blinking the disappearing weariness from her eyes.

"What-,"

"I have another, besides Emmett and Jasper. He has been away for a few years, he left when we decided to move to Forks, as he had to check on some of his acquaintances in other parts of the world. Harry has now decided to come home, and he is curious about you."

"Curious?" murmured Bella, and a flash of uncertainty was in her eyes.

"Relax. I don't doubt that he will like you. It just…Harry has always been wary of humans. But don't take offence at it, he is like that with all humans."

"Is he like Jasper?"

Edward realised she must have been referring to Jasper's problems with his control, and he shook his head immediately.

"No. Harry has very good control, or rather, he can go for longer periods of time without feeding, even than Carlisle. He has had bad experiences with humans in the past, and doesn't trust them as much as he once did."

"When will he be here?"

"Tonight."

* * *

As soon as I got off of the plane in a rain soaked Seattle, I knew immediately that I was home. No more lying saying I had a skin condition, no more sticking to the north during Winter, no more tinted windows and no more hiding myself. The land was overcast with clouds, as the sunset and sky began to darken. I had been travelling now for well over twenty-four hours, ignoring the time differences and other such things. Getting a taxi to the nearest car dealership, I bought the nicest, flashiest and fastest car they had. Within an hour from landing, I was on the road, heading towards the small town of Forks.

What was normally a four-hour journey, I completed in a little less than three hours. My foot was on the floor for most of it, as I listened and sung along with the radio with my somewhat melodious voice. I hadn't been to Forks for years, and it was pleasant to see how much it had changed over the decades. I had been with Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett the first time they had gone to Forks. I had joined them when they had attended school back in the Forties. It was one of the most boring periods of his life, as attending High School in what was the absolute middle of nowhere was no pleasant experience. The presence of the Wolves did help to make it a little more interesting.

I then turned off the Freeway, and into Forks itself. I rolled the windows down, to get the fresh smell of the forest into the car. It took little effort to ignore the curious glances that I received from the locals, as I drove through Forks, and began to head up towards the mountains, and through the forest roads. I began to catch several curious smells, one of which was the presence of wolves, which was far stronger than usual. Especially in what should have been the vampire territory. A second curious smell was that of burning, the burning of vampires. It was faint, perhaps a few days old. I sped up along the road, my reflexes allowing him to turn along the bending road with ease. I reached the small road, and took the sharp turn to go up the driveway, towards the house. They were now aware of my approach, if Edward or Alice hadn't informed them first.

The house was the same as it had once been, all white and open looking. I recognised several additions, including the large outhouse that I knew housed a lot of Edward's car collection. I pulled to a stop outside the house, opening and then slamming the door. I had barely made a step towards the door when I had an armful of a small, almost a foot smaller than myself, pixie creature that had pounced on me almost immediately.

"Harry." Was the announcement, as she wrapped her arms and legs around me, pinning me within her vice like grip.

"Alice." I replied, a bright smile on my face, as I nuzzled Alice's neck, causing her to giggle at me. "Is everyone waiting?"

"We got your message this morning. Esme has been excited all day. Carlisle even finished work early for you." Announced Alice brightly, as she refused to move from her position, as I walked towards the house in a few movements, and opened the door.

"Well that is a rarity." I stated, chuckling lightly to myself, as I surveyed the room, seeing all of my siblings and parents gathered. But my gaze focused on Jasper, who moved forwards and removed Alice from me, his fingers lingering a few seconds, before moving on. I smiled at him, and got one in response. Jasper's joy had filled the whole room.

I then looked across the room, to the figure I could see at Edward's side, almost tucked away, hidden. All I could see were locks of long, brown hair, pale skin and a slim figure. Coupled with a delightful smell, I could see what had drawn Edward to her. I noticed Edward nodding his head in response to what I was thinking.

"Harry!" called Esme warmly, as she gathered me, her eldest son although a century her senior, into her arms.

"Esme." I whispered, as I hugged her back just as much. I noticed Emmett joining in, lifting both myself and Esme clear off the ground. "Thanks Emmett, feeling the love here."

"Well, you've been gone for a bit, just thought to show you." Shot Emmett with a grin, as he lowered the two of us to the ground. I chuckled to myself, as I reached up to pat Emmett on the head. I then skipped over to Rosalie, and enveloped her into a hug. She returned it, a slight smile on her face. Although Rosalie was a selfish person, I had been the only one who didn't hold it against her, even for a time. One of my traits as both a mortal and an immortal was that I had always been a forgiving person, and I had long since learnt that taking people's worst traits as face value would get me no where.

I turned from Rosalie to Carlisle, who hugged me as well, before patting me on the back.

"Welcome home, son." Was the whispered response, to low for any of the others to hear, even with their advanced hearing.

"It's good to be back."

At last, I turned my burning golden gaze to where Edward stood, with whom I assumed was the little human. I stepped towards them, and noticed how Edward had instinctively put her into a protected position. It amused me. I ignored Edward's raised eyebrow at my amusement, before speaking.

"What are we going to do with you, brother? I leave for a few years, come back, and I find you entangled with a human?" I announced, amusement colouring my tone. "I had to hear it through the grapevine, coming from the Volturi themselves. I should be insulted, but I can't bring myself to be."

I noticed that Edward, had hold of the human's left hand, and I noticed a band of gold, with several jewels on. I recognised it at once, and felt my eyes widening in shock. Edward noticed this, and decided to speak.

"Harry, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother, Harry."

The human, Bella, looked up from where she had hidden herself, meeting my gaze head on, not an ounce of fear in her body language, not now. What a strange creature. I ignored Edward's almost silent chuckling, as I surveyed her. No doubt, in a room with the three vampire women, she felt rather insignificant. But amongst humans, she would be classed as pretty. Her features were by no means striking, but it was more the manner she held herself, a type of confidence that very few mortals had. The type that probably allowed her to not instinctively shy away from our presence. I could see why she had held Edward's attention, a vampire who had seen many people over his century of life, none of whom interested him.

"Elizabeth would be very pleased." I announced, a light smile on my face as I thought about Edward's mother, and I could see Edward's face brightening up.

"You knew his parents?" said Bella, in a rush. I smiled, before nodding to the couch.

"We can't let the human be uncomfortable. God, Edward, where are you manners?" I shot, almost mockingly; ignoring the playful shove Edward gave me, as he sat down, Bella almost in his lap. I settled himself across from the pair, Jasper and Alice sitting on either side, while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett left the room, as they had already heard this before.

"Yes, I knew Edward's parents. Or rather, his mother." I said, a soft smile on my lips. "Did Carlisle tell you about the circumstances of Edward's turning. Everything?" I directed my question towards both Edward and Bella, the former nodding to the question. "Good. I was a friend of Elizabeth, who grew up in New York, before moving to Chicago when she got married. I was there when she first met Edward Senior, and did the usual interrogation of her prospective husband. In the end it all worked out, and I even went with Edward Senior when he got the ring." I gestured to the ring that was on Bella's finger. "Then they moved, and naturally, I had to move on anyway. I was extremely disheartened to hear of their death in the epidemic. I assumed that Edward had died as well, as all records showed that he had. Then, imagine my shock when in the late Twenties, I'm in San Francisco, and I come across a vampire who looks just like the pictures of Edward Junior. I decided that I owed it to Elizabeth to make sure that her son remained on the straight and narrow, and convinced him to return to Carlisle, and I joined him. Been with them ever since, until a few years ago."

Bella nodded mutely, as she absorbed all of this information. I was curious, and sent my other senses out to her, to get a feel of what she was thinking. My eyes widened in shock, as I met a metaphorical brick wall. I could see Edward laughing now.

"What?" questioned Bella, confused, as she looked between the four vampires, three of whom were laughing, while the fourth was stony.

"It seems as though Harry's talent doesn't work on you either." Announced Jasper, sending me an amused look.

"How?" I whispered, shocked. She was the first person in over two hundred years who could block my talent.

"I like to think that she is extremely hard headed." Joked Edward. "But its not just you. Me, Aro and Jane. She is one of a kind."

"No doubt this has attracted Aro's interest." I muttered, as I stood up, and walked over to the windows.

"What?" asked Edward.

"I need to think, don't interrupt me." I replied, as I concentrated on thinking. Long ago, I had worked out a method of confusing Edward's talent, which was to pick up surface thoughts. So by thinking nonsense on the surface, and deliberating over whatever issue beneath these thoughts, then Edward couldn't pick them up. I reopened my eyes, frowning slightly. "Damn it."

"What is it?" questioned Edward, as he asked a question which he had usually only ever had to ask Bella, and sometimes me when I needed to think about something.

"Some of my acquaintances have been hearing things, rumours really. The sort of ones that would interest me." I shot Edward a serious look here. "Aro has a keen ability to be able to gather the most talented of our kind to his side. A gift, which Eleazar used to help with but no more. It wouldn't be illogical to assume that if Bella here were to be changed, that she would have a talent. Most likely something to do with blocking others abilities. A very useful gift, especially for someone like Aro."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper, his eyes full of confusion. "What have you heard?"

"My old Order appears to be coming back to life again." I announced, before sitting calmly back onto the chair, and resting my palm against my head. "I didn't think much of it at first, but Aro seems to, especially if he has such a keen interest in Bella here."

"That would explain his desire for her to be changed as soon as possible." Reasoned Edward, frowning as well.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Bella, confusion evident all over her face.

"Edward, explain. I'm still thinking." I said to him, while closing my eyes on concentrated on trying to organise my thoughts, while Alice rested her hand on my arm to help. My talent, was not the most simple of ones. I had the ability to control others, simply put. Possess them, make them do what I wanted. Even the power of suggestion to some degree, which has always been a mythical power of my kind. But a side effect is that any individual I possess, I gain a bit of them. Their knowledge, experiences, their thoughts and deepest feelings. Everything. Over the past two hundred years, all of this has mounted up, and it takes me some time to be able to recall it.

"Harry is from England." Whispered Edward. "There existed a group of people who all had special abilities of some kind."

"People?" questioned Bella.

"Human." Answered Edward. "I know, it is extremely strange. They realised that with these special abilities, they could do anything. The world could be at their feet, and nothing could stop them. Except for time. So they sought for ways in which to stop time for themselves, to become immortal. Then, one night, two hundred years ago, they got a vampire to turn them all, willingly. However, their powers grew so much during their change, they warred amongst each other. In the end, it was decided that they would separate, and go separate parts of the world. This group was known as the Order, later renamed themselves as the Order of the Phoenix, due to their immortality. If they reform themselves, then they shall not only be a great threat, but they are not exactly the most sane and peaceful of groups."

"Harry was apart of this group?" asked Bella softly.

"He was one of the founding members." Replied Edward, sadly. "He was the first turned, as he controlled the vampire into biting each one of the group, while not feeding off them."

I reopened my eyes, shaking my head now, so as to clear it.

"Now you see why your possible talent would be useful. The Order is full of talents, and if you could block against a quarter of those talents, which you probably could, then you would be a huge benefit to Aro." I said, shaking my head slightly. It seemed as though things were about to get interesting.

"We plan for her to be turned after the wedding." Murmured Jasper in a low tone, to low for Bella's human ears to pick up.

"When is the wedding set for?" I directed my question to Bella and Edward, but almost unsurprisingly it was Alice who answered.

"Mid August." She announced, her tone bright and enthusiastic. Opposite to the apathetic expression on Bella's face. No doubt she didn't like the idea of weddings.

"I shall see what I can find out then. I can't imagine anyone making a move prior to that time. I doubt that Edward will let you out of his sight for the coming months."

Edward nodded his head at me, while Bella thanked me softly. But all I could think about were the possibilities of both Bella and Edward surviving this. Of all of us surviving this. I knew that Edward could hear my thoughts at the moment, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew what my old comrades were capable of. I doubted that whoever remained faithful to what the Order stood for would have changed their ways that much. I suddenly felt the sudden need to hide my family. Keep them out of harms way, from the war that I could see coming. The Volturi vs The Order. Both of them vying to get the now unveiled Queen – Bella. The chess board was in my head, and I could fix a name to each of the pieces, to each individual pawn, to the knights, and especially to the king.

I felt a tug on my arm, and my eyes met Jasper's worried gaze. I flinched lightly, knowing that he could feel the morose feelings that my thoughts had generated. But I couldn't changed what had happened, only make sure that there was no repeat.

"Let's go out." Announced Alice, her eyes bright with anticipation. "First one to the mountain."

With that, she disappeared. Both Jasper and I shared an exasperated glance, before following her out, racing to meet her within the forest. I knew that I had left behind a worried Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to comfort him. He deserved to know the truth, and how much we were out of our depth here. He had to get his head screwed on properly, and realise that by keeping Bella mortal, he was going to put her in that much more danger. At least, as one of our kind, she would be able to defend herself that much easier.

* * *

A beautiful woman walked calmly towards the bank. Her hair was a silvery colour, and cascaded around her features in a delicate manner. She was tall, and skinny, with perfectly formed features. People stopped and stared at her on the street, assuming that she was a model of some kind, due to her stately, confident walk, and the sashaying of her hips. Behind a pair of dark, reflective sunglasses, a pair of scarlet eyes scanned the surroundings, watching carefully for any sign of an enemy. If they managed to track her down, and find out what she was doing, then the years of hiding and subterfuge would be for nothing. She stalked into the bank, a high end kind which required specially made laser cut keys in order to get into the bank itself, as well as various safety measure to pass as well. Such as encryption codes and the like.

"Can I help you, Miss?" called one of the workers in French.

"Yes. I am her to view the contents of a safety deposit box. The one that corresponds with this key." She replied fluently, as she handed the worker a key. The worker nodded his head at her, and asked her to follow him.

He didn't try to make conversation with the beautiful woman; in fact, he seemed to instinctively shy away from her presence. Eventually, they reached a viewing booth, with a conveyer belt beside it. The worker slotted the key into a machine, and details appeared on the screen.

"Box 459. Please state your name?" asked the worker, verifying that the owner of the key and the woman in front of him were one and the same.

"Fleur Delacour." She answered, her voice musical and calming.

"There will be several codes that you shall have to enter in order to view the box. The keypad is on screen Miss. I hope that this is satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you."

The man left, and the woman stood up, and walked towards the machine in a fluid manner. She tapped in several codes at a lightning fast speed, each time the machine flashed green to indicate that the correct code had been entered. Eventually, the conveyer belt moved, so as to deliver the box. The woman began to subtlety glance around, to make sure that non of the other people in the room were going to be able to look into the box. After all, the contents of the box were not meant for human eyes. Ever.

A box, roughly two foot by two foot in size, stopped before her. She hesitantly reached forwards, an opened the lid ever so slightly, already ready to put it back down at the slightest movement from within. The box itself was made from steel, and various other heavy metal alloys that were near indestructible. However, it wasn't in order to keep people out. But to keep something in.

But it was all for naught. The box was empty. She let out a cry of alarm, as she opened the lid fully, to see that it was completely empty. As though there had never been anything in there. Even though what had been in there had resided within the box for well over a century.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked the worker, as he appeared at her booth, his face alarmed.

"Why is the box empty?" hissed Fleur, drawing her lips back over her teeth to snarl at the man. The man was frightened, as he took a step back, his face paling considerably.

"Miss, I do not know. I shall check the records if you would like? No one would have broken in here without us noticing. No one."

"You go do that." Ordered Fleur, as she closed the lid of the box with more force than necessary, causing the noise it made to echo around the now silent bank. She didn't care. This was the worst news that she could have ever possibly heard.

"The box was accessed by yourself, no more than six months ago." Called the worker, as he returned with a sheet, showing the list of people who had accessed the box. A list that would have had six different names on, over the past two decades, when they had begun to record who accessed the safety deposit boxes.

"I made no such…" Suddenly, she paused, as realisation washed over her. It wasn't her. She knew that for certain, but as she looked down at the key in the machine, she wanted to know how they had gotten hold of an identical version. "Were there any other business conducted at the time?"

"Yes. You requested for a new key to be made. At the time, we were unsure as to what to do. But you answered all the correct questions, and were able to key in the correct digits into the machine, so we cut a new key. Do you not remember this?"

"I have been having problems with my memory as of late. It will pass." Replied Fleur with a disinterested air. Suddenly, she looked up at the nervous worker, and stepped forwards. She removed the glasses, revealing the red eyes behind them. The worker took a step back, but she made him look into her eyes. "When I came here last time, was I alone?"

"No." answered the worker in monotone.

"Who was I with? Describe them."

"A man. Tall, with long dark hair. Pale skin, and black eyes. He was extremely rude, and had two black eyes. He looked really sick, and wore all black."

"Thank you. You will not remember my coming here today, nor this conversation."

"No. I won't."

With that, she put her sunglasses back on, removed her key from the machine, and left the bank quickly. Once she was outside of it, she looked at the list she had removed from the man. A list of all who had visited the box over the past few years. The one who visited it last, before herself, she knew she would have to ring. Bringing out her phone, she dialled the number at a fast pace, and heard it ring.

"_Hello?"_ came a male voice, alert, as were all of their kind. The language was in English, and she easily flicked between languages.

"Neville, it's Fleur. We have a big problem."

"_Why? What's happened?"_

"I went to check the box today, but it's empty. They've got it. They've got _him._"

"_Shit."_

"I know."

_"How did they do it?"_

"Severus and Nymphadora I am assuming. Nymphadora pretended to be me, and they managed to get a new key. How they knew the codes I don't know, but I assume that Severus has come across one of us, and got the codes out of us. Made us forget."

_"All these years. For nothing."_

"We are going to have to do something. Tell the others."

_"How quickly can you get here?"_

"London? Few hours."

_"Get here then. I will feel a lot happier if you were all with me. We can't have them picking us off while we are all separated. You gonna contact Luna and Harry?"_

"I'll do it while I'm at the airport. You get Fred and George. Maybe Hermione, Bill and Minerva too. We don't know how they will feel about his turn of events, but they need to be informed at the very least."

_"Right. Get here as soon as possible. Think of it like the old times again, eh?"_

"Will do."

The call ended, and Fleur sighed to herself, as she dialled a new number. One down. Two to go.

* * *

Neville looked up from his desk, as a pale skinned blond haired woman entered the room. Her eyes were large, and red, as she walked up to the desk with a dancers walk.

"Luna. Fleur contact you?" asked Neville, as she sat down in the chair opposite him.

"She did. I was on my way anyway." Replied Luna airily. "We need to move soon anyway. They shall be coming after us first, and to gather us all here would be foolish. Personally, I think that a holiday to the US wouldn't go amiss."

"US? Harry?" asked Neville, frowning at the other woman.

"He has just returned to his new family, and believes that they are going to be a target to both the Order, and the Volturi. An accurate belief. They both hunt for the soon-to-be member of the Cullen family."

"Why?" questioned Neville, as he stood up, stretching his broad body, as he surveyed Luna calmly. A calmness that had only been learnt by being in her presence for decades.

"She is just like you. In fact, if any side had the two of you. They would be unbeatable." Replied Luna calmly.

"She blocks out mental talents?" asked Neville, interested immediately. His own talent, was the ability to block out physical objects. Create a shield for that purpose. The two talents working in sync together, would be worth so much.

"Yes she does." Answered Luna absently, as she stood, and looked at the portrait on the wall. A portrait that contained twenty one different individuals. The portrait was two hundred years old, and she could name each of the people on the picture with ease. The men all wore shirts and tails all of varying colours and designs, but were all richly made. The ladies wore dresses, all different colours, some with feathers in their hair, others not. It was a rich, and expensive looking painting. She reached forward and touched the painting, over the body of a blond haired woman, who wore a simple blue dress, with a pearl necklace. Luna's eyes absently looked towards the curly-haired brunette beside the blond haired woman, and the dark haired, imposing gentlemen on the blonde's other side. "Do you ever wish we could go back to those time? To change things?"

"I do occasionally. But then I remember all that we have accomplished since. We may be able to prevent the creation of monsters, but then all the good we have done in the world shall be undone as well." Answered Neville softly, as he came to stand beside her, looking the portrait as well.

There were twelve men, and nine women. The portrait had been organising in a manner which represented the command of those within in. At the very centre of the portrait, two dark haired, charismatic looking men stood on either side of blond haired woman whom was the most beautiful woman in the picture. The rest of the individuals in the portrait appeared to be deferring to this trio, almost unconsciously with their body language. The artist was of an unequalled skill in order to pick up such slight changes into the body language of these beings. Although each of the characteristics of all the people in the portrait were different, they all had things in common. They were all incredibly handsome, they were all pale skinned, and they all had red eyes.

"Do you remember when it was taken?" asked Luna softly.

"All the time. Our first portrait after we were turned. I also remember what we did with the painter after it was done." Stated Neville in a quiet voice. "The screams are something I will never forget, even after a few hundred years."

"This is the life we chose to live though. I guess to some degree that makes us worse than the other monsters out there." Stated Luna simply, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I wish we had killed him while we had the chance." Said Neville, hitting the table lightly, yet it made a dent.

"Tom Riddle would have come back sooner of later. We would have killed him, yes. But what of Bellatrix, or Antonius? They would have come after us to avenge him. Perhaps it is better that they have spent the past century and a half searching for all of his parts, so as to allow him to reassemble."

"He is unbeatable though. We cannot stop him."

"No being is unbeatable. We just have to find a loop hole, like we did last time. Like Harry did last time."

"God. Harry." Hissed Neville, his eyes widening. "He is easily going to be the most pissed off now. After all it took for us to even manage to get _hold_ of Riddle last time. What are we going to do this time? Riddle has had a century and a half without his body being together, he is going to have some serious issues with us all. Especially Harry."

"Harry can take care of himself. He is a lot stronger than he looks."

"I know. He had to be."

* * *

They left the room soon after, and the portrait on the wall remained where it was, highlighted by the slivers of moonlight coming into the room. The pale faces on all twenty one of the people in the frame appeared to light up under the moonlight, highlighting each feature that the painter had given them. Beneath the painting, a small sign displayed the title of the picture. _The Order of the Phoenix._ _Est. 1797. _

There were a list of names, which were scrawled at the bottom in a small handwriting, most likely the painters, who had no idea that in a matter of minutes, his life was going to end.

_George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, Thomas Riddle, Ginerva Weasley, Bellatrix Black, William Weasley, Nymphadora Black, Antonius Dolohov, Lavender Brown, Sirius Black, Theodore Nott and Ronald Weasley._

If anyone were to come across the portrait, they would find it strange that the current owner of the portrait, one Neville Longbottom, looked so similar to the Neville Longbottom depicted within the portrait. But any onlookers would never come to the correct conclusion, that the two individuals were one and the same.

They would never understand the true terror that the individuals in the portrait had reeked upon the world for two decades, before some of their number rebelled, and took down the leader. They wouldn't understand the true sacrifices the people in the portrait made, in order to save everyones lives from a monster that they had created.

That was all Thomas Riddle was a monster, a fiend, and the most powerful vampire in the world. Now that he had the means to return, and for him and his faithful followers to continue what they were once doing, was going to cause great problems in the world.

No doubt it was going to be one Harry Cullen, formerly Harry James Potter, who would pay the price for taking him down. Again.

* * *

Here you have it. The first chapter of my new Twilight/Harry Potter story.

As you can see – it is not a Harry/Edward story. I wanted to do something different. It is, if you can HOPEFULLY tell from this chapter, a Harry/Alice/Jasper story.

I thought it made sense for them three to be together, they have all had horrible pasts, and Harry's shall be explained as the story moves on. There is no such thing as magic in this story.

The Order was a group of people who had special talents, and they succumbed to these talents, thinking that they were Gods, and wished to remain using these powers for an eternity. Thus they became vampires. As you can see, several members of the Order rebelled, as their opinions changed.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in your review or PM me.

Lots of love

Morrigu-chan x


	2. Past and Present

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone. I have been rewatching pride and prejudice –sigh-. So as you will be able to see, my writing has been influenced by this. The Order were vampires during the Regency period, so any flashbacks which I do, will probably be during this period, and contain lots of Jane Austen-like ideals. I apologise if some people dislike this, but it had happened somewhat subconsciously, and I hope that the end result is pleasing.

Enjoy :)

I have also decided upon a soundtrack for this story. :) I got bored one morning, and so the soundtrack was formed. In all honesty – I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I shall be following Breaking Dawn as an outline, and then I shall be going beyond the book. So I have no idea – but I am currently working off the format of one song per chapter, and there are sixteen songs in the soundtrack. So that is sixteen chapters, but that could be more, or less, I am not sure at the moment.

The previous chapters' song was: **This Is Home By Switchfoot**

**Summary: **Harry Cullen, formerly Harry Potter, is a two hundred year old vampire. As he meets his soon to be sister-in-law, Bella Swan, he realises that his past isn't as buried as he thinks. As The Order of the Phoenix, a group of talented vampires, seek Bella's death, he has several choices to make that could decide the fate of his world.

* * *

**Fading Light**

**Chapter II: Past and Present**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live.'_

- _**100 Years by Five for Fighting**_

In my former life, back in the 18th century, I was the son of James Potter a man whom was born in riches, was well educated and a Colonel in the British Army. My mother, Lily Potter née Evans, fancied herself as a writer, and wrote extensively about the sights she saw while travelling with my father, and the army. But War is no place for children, so I was left at home with my father's best friend, to be looked after by my temporary guardian's cousins.

This guardianship turned permanent when I was six, when my parent's ship fell at sea. So I became a ward to Sirius Black, and the sole heir to the Potter Name and fortune. Everyone fully expected me to follow my father and become an officer, but I desired something more. The Potter name meant something more, and I wanted to see what doors it could open for me.

When I mentioned this to Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin, she seemed to know immediately what I wanted. Bellatrix was the only adult female who was ever apart of my life, as my mother was never there. She opened my eyes to the great library the Black Country Manor housed, and to the politics of the London Social Scene. I learnt many valuable lessons from her, even before I made my presence known to others who moved within our circles.

There was another person who resided in the house with us. Another orphan, Nymphadora Black-Tonks. She was my elder by eight years, and was of the lively and unpredictable sort. By the time I was eight, Bellatrix and Sirius introduced her within society when she was sixteen, making me feel as though I was missing out on something.

When I was to be left alone, as they went out to dinners and balls, I would stay with three academic recluses who allowed for me to venture into their library, and question them on all kinds of subjects. Nicholas, Aberforth and Albus were always patient with me, though at the time, I had no idea why.

They seemed to be waiting for something of me as I got older. I had no idea what it was, until I was ten and trying to get a squirrel to come to me. It wouldn't until I, arrogant as I was at the time due to Sirius' teachings, ordered it to come to me. Surprisingly, it did. Albus was watching me, his curious blue eyes watching me. He asked me to follow him, and when I did, he explained what had just happened to me. Aberforth, his amber eyes were watching me, calculatingly, while Nicholas was as patient as always.

They told me that I was special. That I could make people and things, do things for me. I was so shocked by this, that I nodded dumbly to everything else they said. They told me that I could practise it, but I was to never take advantage of this gift because it would be wrong if I did. I had asked them if I could tell anyone, thinking of Sirius, Bellatrix and Nymphadora. They laughed, and told me that the three already knew, and had been waiting for this moment for years. Albus explained to me that neither he, nor his comrades were normal either. He explained that the three were far older than they looked.

Albus told me about everything, even leant me a book on the subject. Both Nicholas and Aberforth were vampires. While Aberforth had no special talent, Albus and Nicholas did. Nicholas could heal both himself, when it was necessary, and others from any injury. It was through this method, that Albus, still human, remained with these two immortal, vegetarian vampires. Nicholas stopped Albus from aging.

This was my introduction into this world, so different from the human one. Bellatrix helped me gain control of my talent, allowing for me to use her as a guinea pig. Sirius was deeply fascinated by the prospective things that I could achieve, and then announced to the world that it was time that I met the others. So when I was fourteen, I met the social circle of friends that my guardians kept. I learnt later, that they were all like us. They all had talents.

There were the Malfoy's, whose heir was Bellatrix's nephew. The Weasley's, whom the eldest of their five children was slightly older than Nymphadora. The Longbottom's, who looked after their niece, Hermione Granger. The mysterious French Opera singer, Fleur Delacour. The Notts, the Parkinsons, Bellatrix's on/off lover Antonius Dolohov. Minerva McGonagall, and her great niece Lavender Brown. Lastly, Severus Snape, and the man whom was in charge of this group, Thomas Riddle, and his young ward, Luna Lovegood. We were quite a group, several adults, quite a few teenagers. But as a group, we all had one thing in common. We thought we were Gods.

The teachings that Albus, Aberforth and Nicholas had bestowed upon me had been long forgotten, as in this group we planned, plotted and so on and so forth. I only realised later, that Tom had a serious long term plan. He knew that many of the adults would not be easily swayed, so they all died unexpectedly, once the heirs turned eighteen.

Once we all managed to inherit, the remaining twenty one of us planned. I did things I never thought I would. I made people kill others, I stole from banks, and I altered the minds of government officials, all for the utopian vision that Tom had depicted to us.

Tom was in charge, and I knew that out of all twenty of the others, I was the one whom he preferred. Who he trusted most. May be because he thought, rightfully so, that my talent had the most potential to be destructive. He knew, maybe, that I was the one most able to harm the plan, so had to keep me close.

The others couldn't compare. Fleur could, maybe, in her own way, as she could hypnotise others into doing what she wanted. But we all had out own special talents, all of them with their strengths, and weaknesses. Together both Tom and I were in charge. But, naturally, we wanted more. Why rule, when your rule cannot be for the rest of eternity? Then, I came up with the solution. My three tutors, they could help us in this matter.

All of the others were enthusiastic, and I stalked London at night, searching for my prey to take back to the Riddle Town House. After many nights of searching I came across Aberforth. With a quick thought, Aberforth was under my control. I brought him back to Riddle Manor, where everyone was waiting. I was the first to go, and I conducted Aberforth's movements so that he inserted the venom into my system. My last command to Aberforth, before the pain set in, was to bite my fellows in the same way. The manner that it was done was the same way in which I had commanded the squirrel ten years before. At the age of twenty, I died. But you could also say that my life was only just beginning.

I was the first to wake. When I did, Aberforth had left. No doubt, once my commands had been met, he left in horror of what had happened. I wouldn't see him for a very long time.

I felt the burning blood lust, as I desired blood in order to sat my thirst. In order to be patient, I watched my comrades, and their changes. There were several things that I noticed. We all smelled wonderfully appealing. We all had pale skin, and were attractive, but in varying manners. From Fleur's outstanding beauty to Severus' unique and gentlemanly look. The second was that we of the younger generation looked as we ever did, while those who were older than us had lost the signs of aging. They now appeared to be in their late twenties and early thirties, as their hair lost its grey, their skin smoothened, and became more vibrant.

It was once we were all awake, and we hunted the London Streets, our Streets, that our talents truly came into play. The transfer from mortal to immortal had boosted our talents, making each of us a force to be reckoned with. The world was our playground, and life was never easier for us. We were apart of the Noble Courts of London, and various places in mainland Europe. We were known to most people as 'The Order', a group of people who all shared scholarly interests. Time passed, and we began to move our interests into other areas of the world. This is when we came across the Volturi. It was from this point, that we began to truly understand the true limits of our talents, and just how much destruction we could cause.

* * *

Harry leant against the door, amusement lining his face as he watched Alice as she wrote down on sheets of papers her plan for what was quite literally the wedding of the century for the family. It was the middle of the night, and according to Bella's dad, Charlie who Harry had yet to meet, Bella was having a Wedding Plan sleep over with Alice. In reality, Bella and Edward were curled up in Edward's room, while Alice had the time of her life doing all of the fine details.

"Where is Jasper?" asked Harry in a low tone, as he crept towards where she was almost bouncing in her seat. She didn't even turn around to look at him, as she looked at sample's for various materials and flower arrangements. "Hunting with Emmett and Rosalie."

"So they left us babysitting the young couple?" murmured Harry dryly, and Alice giggled in response. Harry then bent down and rest his chin on her head, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing in detail. He could see a dress, one that Alice had sketched out in perfect detail. It reminded him of a late Victorian wedding dress. "That reminds me of Elizabeth's dress."

"That's the point." Replied Alice, as she flicked his nose with the tip of her pen, as she continued to make notes on various things. "Are you going to just hover, or help?"

"Don't I get out of this, considering that I have barely known her for a week?" questioned Harry hopefully.

"No. I heard that you were helping Edward get the car for her. So you can help me with this as well."

"Not my fault that I had to help him get it shipped over from Europe. You never told me that you managed to acquire a Porche."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, a light grin on her face.

"Stole one in Florence. Had to get Edward to get me one." She announced proudly, causing Harry to snort.

"Why does this not surprise me?" whispered Harry, exasperated. Alice stuck her tongue out at Harry playfully, and he swatted the back of her hair, causing it to stick up at all ends. She snarled at him for doing it, but he was walking out of the room, his phone vibrating within his pocket.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, his tone amused at Alice's antics.

"_Harry? It's Fleur."_

He frowned slightly, and sensed Alice coming up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Whatever it was, Alice had seen it. She was trying to prepare him for the news.

"What the problem? You don't ring unless it is something."

"_I went to the bank today. The box is empty. Harry, he's free."_

Harry froze, his body going stiff as a board. It was an involuntary reaction, as his thoughts whizzed through everything that had happened due to _him_. Everything he had sworn he would stop from ever happening again. He was dimly aware of Alice prying the phone out of his hand, and speaking into it. But everything was numb to him.

"Hi Fleur. I'm Alice. We have never met before, but we will soon. We shall be great friends. He's a bit shocked right now."

He couldn't hear Fleur's reply, but soon, Alice ended the call. She rested her head just underneath his chin, as she tried to calm him down. But he couldn't. Not while he knew that _he_ was out there. Plotting. Trying to get revenge. God…the family…

"You are not going anywhere." Hissed Alice, her voice low, and venomous. Harry saw Edward appear from the shadows, no doubt Alice had screeched in her head for him to come. He disappeared soon after, and Harry would bet that he was getting Jasper. "Your place is here. We are in no more danger than usual. You are not running. Are we clear?"

"Yes." I whispered, my voice low, as I began to unwind from my state.

"Good. I will be on the lookout for you. But if they come here, before the wedding, they shall have me to deal with. Am I clear?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh, and brought Alice closer to him, and engulfed her into a hug, breathing in her scent.

"Crystal."

"Good. Jasper shall be here in a second. I am sure you will be alright until then. I need to get back to my plans." She skipped to the doorway of their bedroom, before pausing. "I get the feeling that they will be waiting for Bella to be turned. No one can be quite sure of what she is capable of. They won't act until they are certain."

"Did Fleur say what was going to be done about it?" asked Harry softly.

"The rest of them are coming to the US. Not here specifically, anywhere. Just so that if they feel threatened, you can all group together. Should I invite them to the Wedding?" She paused for a second, as she thought about it. "Maybe not Fleur. She might outdo Bella, and we can't have that."

She walked away muttering to herself, leaving him alone. Jasper appeared as second later, his now gold eyes watching him with concern. Edward appeared as well, both of them watching him.

"Edward tell you?" questioned Harry, seeing Jasper nod his head. "Any consolation, according to Alice, they won't be here for the wedding to ruin in for you."

Edward snorted to himself, nodding his head.

"You got a plan?" said Jasper, watching Harry worriedly.

"Not yet. I didn't have one last time, and we still managed to do it."

"But look at the cost of what happened last time." Stated Jasper lowly, shooting Harry a glare. "If you do something as stupid as that again…"

"You and Alice will kill me. I realise that."

"Not just them." hissed Edward.

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips, as he felt the care that they had for him. Not for the first time, he absently wondered what it would have been like if he had never joined the Cullen's. If he spent the rest of his eternity dedicating his life to making sure the monsters he had released upon the world would remain unable to wreck havoc upon the innocent. But he would never know whether or not he would have been happy like that. He knew in that moment, that Edward could hear what he was thinking, but he couldn't truly bring himself to care.

"Just promise me that when they come, you won't needlessly put yourselves into harms way." Murmured Harry, his thoughts circling over what the remaining members of the Order, who were all fanatically loyal to Tom, and what they could do. "You can pass this all onto Bella, as she strikes me as the sort of person who would rather know what is going on. But when they come, no matter what happens, you do not let Tom Riddle touch you. If he does, it will cause more problems that it is worth."

The two nodded their heads solemnly, as they did the same thing that they did to Carlisle often enough. Listen to the wisdom of a vampire who is older than themselves. Harry nodded his head back at them, and watched as Edward left them alone in the hallway, making his way back to the sleeping Bella.

"You need to get out of the house." Murmured Jasper, as he stepped closer to Harry, until he was looking down at Harry, who was a few inches shorter than himself. Harry nodded his head at the taller vampire, who then spoke even softer. "Why don't you go with Alice and Bella to Port Angeles tomorrow? You know, play the concerned older brother."

Harry's eyes softened, as he stared at Jasper's features, which were highlighted in amusement. It was one of the annoying parts of their relationship. Jasper and he had to take turns in who got Alice, as this time it was Jasper's turn, while Harry played the concerned and overprotective big brother. But with the changing times, it would soon be Alice's turn to be left out.

"I think I might. Can you stay here and fill the others in on everything? I still have some old pictures and the like, so they know who to watch out for when the time comes."

"Maybe we should wait for you to get back before we get onto that." Said Jasper softly, his eyes concerned as he could sense Harry's now almost non-existent emotions.

"Wait for Alice and Bella, sure, but don't wait for me. Between Alice, Edward and you, there is enough information to give them all a run down. I don't need to be there. I don't _want_ to be there."

"We won't let them get you. Not again." Replied Jasper, as he wrapped his arms around Harry, and rested his forehead against the top of his head. "You know what Alice is like. She would rip them apart if they tried. Notwithstanding Rosalie and Esme, because I can see those two not letting you go without a fight as well."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Said Harry, in a tone so low that Jasper barely picked it up. "If Bellatrix or Antonius get hold of any of you. Or if Severus finds you? What if he makes you forget about me, about the family. What could we do to stop it? If you get caught…if anything happens…"

"Nothing will. Others will come and help. Between Carlisle, you and me, we know enough people to make a stand against the Volturi and the Order. If it comes to it, maybe the two will fight one another, and we won't even have to do anything."

"We can always hope."

"Yes. We can."

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles took barely any time at all, as I watched Alice and Harry banter between one another from the front of the car. We had borrowed Edward's Volvo, as both Harry's and Alice's cars were a bit too flashy for this endeavour. Edward's car also had the largest space for storage, though why this was important I had no idea. But the most I observed Alice and Harry, as I had been doing all week, watching as the new, previously unheard of family member of the Cullen's, interacted with them. I could see where he fit in perfectly, as problems within the family that I had never noticed before now, seemed to smoothen over with his presence in the family now. Harry was extremely patient, far more so than any of the others besides Carlisle and perhaps Esme. I guessed that this was something that was earned through age, as Harry was the oldest in the family after Carlisle.

I could see how much livelier Alice and Jasper were now that he was around, how much more comfortable Jasper seemed when in the presence of humans, with him around. How Emmett now had a better challenger than Jasper in which to play video games with in the large flat screen television, and how Emmett was now less likely to say something remotely perverse at my expense, as Harry's calming presence prevented it most of the time. Or, in revenge, Harry would in turn say something to embarrass him, causing Harry to flee the room outside, where the two would chase one another through the trees. Rosalie was no longer as distant as she was before, and I discovered that apart from Rosalie being a good mechanic, she was also a great reader of the classics, which sparked the two of us discussing books such as _Pride and Prejudice _and _Emma. _I got the feeling that it was Harry that had encouraged her to become more social with me, as I could tell that she still wasn't happy with my decision to become a vampire.

Yet, out of all of the Cullen's, it was only Harry who had ever _chosen_ to become a vampire. He probably had a greater understanding of why I wanted to become one, than any of the others, although, and this caused a slight bit of fear to flow through me at the thought, his reasoning was a lot different to my own. I couldn't imagine the calm, peaceful and easily amused vampire to be apart of what Edward described to me a few nights ago. Part of some Order, who were a group of vicious and blood thirsty vampires, powerful enough to rival the Volturi most likely. I couldn't imagine Harry with the scarlet red eyes that I had seen on other vampires. It just didn't fit with my image of Harry.

But at the same time, the person that he was today, the calm nature that he displayed, could not be something that people had naturally. It was this fact, that led me to believe that it was acquired. Sort of how a War Veteran eventually becomes a pacifist. That was the kind of feeling that I got from Harry, that he had gone through so much hardship in life, that it had eventually made him a more peaceful creature, as he was less inclined to fight anymore. That the violent life, possibly worse than Jasper's though I couldn't imagine how, had changed him so much, that he had done a complete one eighty, and become the person that he was today.

"We're here!" chirped Alice cheerfully, as she parked the car outside of a small shop, which is where Alice was planning on getting the dress made. The type of dress that we had agreed on was that no so dissimilar to ones that Edward would have been used to seeing in his youth. Naturally, it had to be custom made, by someone who was used to making such dresses, so they (Alice) had found a seamstress who would be able to make it in the little time that they had before the wedding.

Alice skipped into the shop, with a portfolio in her hand of the designs for the dress in absolute detail. Harry watched her go with amused eyes, while I shook my head at her antics.

"You wish to go in, ma'am?" said Harry, offering me his arm. I laughed at his behaviour, before taking the proffered arm, and walking into the shop.

"Edward tell you to watch me?" I asked, staring at all the clothes and material in slight fear. I knew that whatever was going to happen today, I wasn't going to like it.

"My job today is to keep the two of you company, like a protective elder brother should." He winked at me here. "While making sure that Alice doesn't get carried away causing you to run away, so Edward doesn't grab you and take you to Vegas, and so that you aren't discomfited by the fitting."

I sighed.

"Does it really have to be done with pins?" I asked, as I had always severely disliked the thought of sharp, pointy objects, needles, IVs, anything of that type.

"Yes, it does. It has been that way for centuries, and I can't imagine it changing for many more centuries." Replied Harry softly, as he led me over to where Alice was speaking to the seamstress in a lively tone, and the seamstress responded in kind. Great. Two fashion nuts.

"Ah, there you are dear." Said the seamstress, as she stepped forward to me. She was in her late thirties or early forties, and had a kind air about her. "Alice was just telling me of what you wanted to be done, and I believe that I should be able to get first stage complete within about two hours. The dress itself should be finished within two weeks."

"Thank you." I replied, my voice quiet, as I stared at the various materials surrounding me. I began to feel the first stirrings of unease, and I felt Alice rest a hand on my arm.

"Go to your happy place." She said, as I was put on a stool in front of several mirrors. I closed my eyes, and ignored the fact that I was getting fitted for my _wedding dress_, and that in a matter of weeks, it would all be over. Just Edward and I, nothing else. I inwardly smiled at that fact. As far as I was concerned, it could all be over now, but Alice would have been terribly upset, and I couldn't have that. But if I could just get through these next few weeks, where everyone around me enjoyed the preparations, then everything would be alright. In theory. I listened to Alice and the seamstress, as they spoke to one another about the style of the dress, and various other fashion ideas.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it will all be alright." Whispered Harry's voice, from where he stood next to me. I flinched, as I hadn't expected him to be so close. Thankfully, the seamstress wasn't trying to put a pin through the material at the time.

"The wedding?" I replied, struggling over the word. "It better be, with all the effort that Alice is putting into it."

"Lets not forget Esme, or your own mother. I barely have time to speak to my own mother, as she is always on the phone to yours." Joked Harry, as my nerves began to even themselves out. I distantly wondered if Jasper's talent could be learnt, because Harry seemed to be doing a good job of it at the moment.

"At least you know what they are planning."

"Would you want to be sat down and told the small intricate details of the wedding?" drawled Harry, and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Then I don't understand what you are complaining about. Any consolation, you can join in the planning when it comes to Rose and Emmett's wedding in a few years. Then Alice and Jasper's not long after."

His tone of voice towards the end of his sentence changed, and I sent him a confused look. Edward had hinted at the intricate details of the relationship between the three, and I was instantly glad that I didn't have a small town mindset. Although, there was a part of me that was morbidly curious about what would happen if I told my high school friends that Alice and Jasper were involved in a third party. Whether or not that story would be far more interesting than mine and Edward's sudden wedding. I wouldn't dare do such a thing, but I entertained the idea.

"Why just Alice and Jasper's?" I asked, concerned. I knew that Alice could hear our conversation, but she obviously didn't see the harm in my knowing what it was about. I got the feeling that the family wanted me to get to know the eldest brother, just as well as I knew the rest. I guess that in some roundabout way, it was only fair. As I would be joining the family soon enough.

"Until there is a country in the world that allows for people to marry two others equally, then this is how it must be. Me and Jasper's taking it in turns. But, with the change in time, it will be Alice's turn to be left out, if you get my meaning."

I did, and I understood what he was hinting at completely. I was, however, still curious. Edward had hinted at the fact that the three of them, Alice, Jasper and Harry, fit together because of their pasts. I had got hints of what that past might be, but nothing else. He was the only one, besides Edward and Jasper, who had ever actively fed from humans. While Jasper seemed to still have a control problem, Harry didn't. He seemed to be perfectly at ease, and in control, which I found strange considering his past. Edward, I knew, lived the life of the others of their kind for a few years, until Harry brought him back to Carlisle. But there seemed to be more to this new brother than what there seemed to be.

"Are you going to miss your friends?" asked Harry in a low tone, causing me to look at him searchingly. He was the only one, aside from Edward and Rosalie, who had brought up the results of what would happen due to the transition from mortal to immortal.

"I don't know." I replied. "I guess that I never put much effort into becoming true friends to them. I knew what would happen if I did. You know, to make it easier."

"A good idea, certainly."

We remained like that, for some time. Between the seamstress and Alice, the initial fitting was done, and the dress merely needed to be sewn together now, adding the designs that Alice had created, and the lace patterns and whatever. I hadn't really paid much attention, apart from my own stipulation. That the dress be from the time of Edward's youth, and in turn, the wedding itself. Alice had agreed with me whole heartedly.

We left the shop soon after, with Alice dragging me to a nearby restaurant to fulfil my 'human needs', with Harry following, looking extremely amused by our antics.

"Bella." Called a familiar voice, causing Alice to pause in her steps, as I turned around to see Angela, Jessica and Lauren, who were carrying a few shopping bags and looked to be on their way to the same restaurant that we were heading to. It was Angela who had called my name. We waited for the three of them to catch up to us, but I could tell that Lauren would rather not be there at all. I smiled at Angela, and Jessica, who I dimly noted was eyeing Harry with interest. That was very amusing.

"Hey guys. Shopping I see?" I said, smiling at them.

"Yes. Angela and I were getting dresses for the big day." Said Jessica, with a beaming smile directed towards me, while she gave Harry a speculative once over.

"Bella was just having a fitting for her dress done." Announced Alice, offering them a welcoming smile. I noticed how Jessica and Lauren appeared to be put off by the smile, while Angela returned it. I guess a resistance to the vampires could be formed after being around them so much, as Angela appeared to be alright around them. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

I shot Alice an amused look, as I wondered what the trio would think of a true Cullen lunch. In the end, Jessica and Angela agreed, while Lauren disappeared stating that she had other things to do. So the five of us went to a nearby restaurant, where we all ordered food. While me and the girls got pizza, both Alice and Harry ordered themselves some soup. I understood that it would seem to be strange if they didn't eat anything, and I guessed that soup would be easier to withstand rather than solid food.

"So are you are cousin or something?" asked Jessica, as she smiled towards Harry, who remained unaffected by her attentions.

"Actually, I am the elder brother." Said Harry, emitting a musical laugh. "I started college before they moved down here, doing Law at Harvard. Naturally, I had to come back here for little Edward's wedding."

"Little?" I asked Harry, snorting to myself. I hadn't heard that in conjunction with my…Edward before.

"He is younger than me though, albeit taller. Bad genes I guess." He gave Alice a nudge here, causing her to roll her eyes as she pretended to drink water.

"You related?" asked Angela with interest, and Harry nodded his head.

"Emmett and Edward are the odd ones out I guess, while Jasper and Rosalie have each other, Alice is my younger sister, you can tell by the hair. But we have been with Carlisle and Esme for so long, it doesn't really make much of a difference when you think about it." Said Harry, with a natural shrug. I belatedly wondered how many times they had said that story over the years.

"So can you tell us anything about the wedding?" questioned Jessica enthusiastically, as she appeared to look me over with a quick glance. I got the feeling that she was checking to make sure that I wasn't pregnant. I hated those rumours with a vengeance.

"I don't know anything. Between Alice, Renée and Esme, they have the entire thing sorted. I just have to turn up, and go through with it." I said, offering them both a forced smile as I mechanically chewed on my pizza.

"We are trying to keep it all a secret anyway. We want as little as possible to get back to Edward. Bella doesn't want to get involved, and Edward is trying to do the same, so it is a surprise on both their parts. But with Edward it is a little harder, considering the fact that the ceremony is going to be at our house." Stated Alice. "But we are taking extreme measures to make sure _no one_ finds out about the dress. That is going to be a surprise for everyone, except we three."

"It's just so strange though." Announced Jessica aloud, as she chewed on her pizza. "I mean, its Edward and you. I would never have thought that you would have got married. Especially so soon after graduation."

"I guess everyone has their reasons." I answered with a shrug, not really willing to tell them all about Edward's traditionalist attitude, because I got the feeling that rather than seeing it as endearing the two would find it strange.

"So who is going to the wedding that we don't know?" asked Jessica, and I began to get the feeling that everything we were saying would get around town in no time.

"Our cousins, from Alaska." Said Harry. "Bella has yet to meet them, but they will all get on. Alice has decided to invite some of my friends from college."

College friends? I tried to act as though this wasn't new to me, but I knew that Harry was not attending Harvard. That meant that any vampire friends that he had, before he met the Cullen's, could be coming. I remembered Edward mentioning the kinds of friends that Harry had had before, and I hoped that these weren't going to be the ones coming to the wedding.

* * *

_It was amusing to observe the behaviour of the mortals when faced by the sheer beauty and reputation of the newcomers, Harry noted with distinct disdain. It had been but a simple matter of a small group of them to journey to Draco's country home, towards the end of Summer. _

_It was the biggest news that the town had heard in some time, that the previous unoccupied stately manor was now to be occupied by the absent heir and his friends. Naturally, word had spread throughout the nearby towns and villages. All mothers must have cried with happiness, as the sheer prospective of marrying one of their daughters to one of the gentlemen whom the mysterious Mr Malfoy had brought with him. So, naturally, when the group of them had attended one of the balls, they were met with curious and hopeful eyes. _

_Harry remained near the back, as he watched Draco speak with what appeared to be the most senior gentlemen in the room. Beside him, Luna was looking around the room with interest, watching as couples danced to various styles of music, as those in attendance gossiped amongst one another at the possibilities of the new gentlemen, for they were numerous, and what little knowledge that they knew was shared amongst themselves. Harry debated whether or not to make Draco remove their illusion, just to see the people's reaction to their glowing, animalistic red eyes, before changing his mind. It wouldn't do for him to do such a thing. He turned his dark green eyes, an illusion that Draco had created for each of them, and looked towards where Draco and Bill were speaking to the gentlemen again. _

"_Yes Lord Rewan, I would like to introduce my comrades to you." Said Draco smoothly, as he turned his silvery eyes towards the rest of us. "My friend, Mr Weasley, and his four siblings, Mr Fred, Mr George, Mr Ronald and Miss Ginerva. Miss Lovegood and her cousin, Mr Potter."_

_Harry nodded his head at his name, and felt Luna curtsey from her position beside him. He could distantly hear the gossipers pass this information around, and inwardly rolled his eyes. He stepped forward slightly, and spoke too lowly for any of the humans to hear. _

"_The brother who dances with the most women in the room shall receive one thousand pounds." _

_Ron, Fred and George looked at him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for any rules before the game could begin. _

"_All rules of propriety are to be followed, and neither Ginny or Luna count." Said Harry, still speaking as quietly as before. "Draws are not allowed. All partners must all survive the night. Enjoy."_

_Almost as one, the three bowed themselves out of conversation, and began to prowl the room in search of dancing partners. _

"_Must you do that, Harry?" asked Ginny softly, as she shot him an annoyed look. Her red hair was done in twists about her head, all intricate and inlaid with various jewels. She wore a fine golden dress, which was dotted with a variety of lace and jewels as well. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the room, and she knew it was well. Harry got the feeling that she was enjoying the break away from Fleur, who could have any man under her spell within a matter of seconds. _

"_It allows for the gentlemen to be occupied for the time being." Announced Luna, shifting her blue eyes around the room as she took in the atmosphere. Her face appeared to be soaking up the atmosphere, enjoying it while she could. Not for the first time, Harry wondered whether or not the life that Luna had chosen, albeit grudgingly as a ward of Tom Riddle, was suited to her. Her blond hair was done simply, while she wore a green dress that showed off her slim figure. _

"_Gentlemen is a very loose term for my brothers, Luna dear." Replied Ginny, as she saw various gentlemen watching her. "Excuse me, but I need to be attended to."_

_She disappeared, leaving Harry and Luna alone. _

"_Are you going to be dancing tonight?" asked Harry softly, and she shook her head. _

"_Tonight I shall not dance once." Announced Luna in a soft tone, her pale skin glowing in the candlelight. Whereas Ginny was beautiful due to her womanly figure, in the candlelight, Luna looked like an angel with her blond hair, pale skin and perfect features. _

"_I shall leave you to the wrath of the ladies then." Said Harry, nodding his head over to where various ladies stood, eyeing them speculatively. He strode towards where Draco and Bill stood, still conversing with the Lord. He joined their conversation, understanding that they were speaking of the differences between town and the country. _

"_Do have a preference, Mr Potter?" asked the Lord. _

"_Although I did spend my childhood in the Country, I must say town." Answered Harry. "I have found that there is a far greater variety within towns than there is within the country."_

"_Lord Rewan was saying that sights within the country cannot be compared to town though." Replied Bill. _

"_Unless one is an avid walker, which I am not, true appreciation of nature cannot be developed. I myself prefer great libraries, of the kind that are only found within towns." Said Draco._

_Harry nodded his head in agreement, as he tuned himself out of the conversation, and listened to the various conversations that were going on around him. _

_"His poor parents died so many years ago, his grandparents in the same way. Spent all his time in town he has. He is meant to have a great fortune of well over one hundred thousand pounds! What I wouldn't give for one of my girls to have that Mr Malfoy…"_

"_Aren't they all so handsome! The ladies are so elegant. Did you see the lace on Miss Weasley's gown!"_

"_Five children, four of them a boys. What a lucky family indeed. They have an estate in the North somewhere, where they get four thousand a year…"_

"_Mr Potter, the dark haired one. Yes, him. He and his cousin are meant to have been wards of some very rich Noblemen. The Potter estate brings in eight thousand a year, while I have never heard of the Lovegood's myself, to warrant such treatment by such gentlemen. Learn well girls."_

_Harry snorted. It was the same everywhere. Rich young, marriage-able gentlemen, the most eligible bachelors around. An eternity of this was not something he was looking forward to._

_Suddenly, he heard a scream, and he knew immediately that the game was over. Harry shared a look with Bill, who ran across the room, and closed the door, effectively locking the fifty or so guests within the room. Harry spied where Ron was with a young girl, and he was gradually draining the blood out of her. He could smell it from where he was, and it took Harry, and indeed Bill and Draco, less than a second to decide what do to. Luna appeared from behind them, her expression far more animated than it was before. _

"_Looks like it is our turn to feast."_ _Announced Draco, his voice bright at the prospect. _

_As one, the group advanced upon the room, killing the occupants and drain blood in barely any time at all. In a matter of a minute, the fifty occupants of the room were dead, and eight vampires had drunk their fill. The next day, the local papers would report that a fire killed the occupants of the ballroom, because the door had been locked from the outside. No one would know how this had occurred, and it would remain a mystery for all eternity. _

* * *

We arrived back from the trip to Port Angeles. I noticed that the closer we got to the house, the quieter and more morose Harry became. Eventually, when we arrived, Harry ran off into the forests, as I watched him leave with a confused look. Alice had caught my look, and decided to explain.

"Edward and Jasper are sitting everyone down and explaining about the Order." Said Alice, calming my worries, slightly. "Harry doesn't want to be here for it, so he is going. He doesn't want to see the others finally understanding his past."

"I thought that we weren't certain as to what was going on." I said, as Alice and I entered the house, to find the family gathered around downstairs, where Jasper held a box in his hands. I shot a confused look at Edward, as I sat down beside him.

"Things have changed." Was Alice's whispered reply, as she stood beside Jasper, and murmured something to him, so low that I doubted that anyone except Jasper and Edward caught it.

Jasper than began to speak, setting the box down on the table. I noticed that he appeared to be strained, his muscles taut as though he was doing something uncomfortable. I guess, in a way he was, as I doubted that neither Alice, Edward and Jasper wanted to be the ones to reveal to the rest of the family Harry's violent past. A past that the elder vampire had probably spent decades trying to hide from. For it all to suddenly come back to haunt him was probably not a pleasant experience. To have such demons continuously haunting him was unimaginable.

"Last night, Harry received word from a friend that the leader of the Order is back to full strength, which means that they can attack at any moment. Although, he says that they will wait until after the turning, to see how much of a threat you are." He nodded his head at me, and I shrunk in on myself. I felt so very much like a tool, a weapon, in that single moment. The way in which Jasper delivered the simple statement, made me realise that true meaning of Jasper's previous military experience, and its effect on him as a person. "They will also attack at us, in order to gain revenge on Harry, because Harry is one of the main reasons why the leader of the Order was weakened considerably."

"What did they do?" asked Emmett, curious.

"Chopped him up into little pieces, and hid them away into various safety deposit boxes around the world." Replied Edward, causing Emmett to raise his eyebrows in surprise. I was as well; Harry was such a non-violent person, just like Carlisle. I couldn't imagine either of the two ever being so violent, whether it was to another vampire or not.

"Why not burn them?" asked Rosalie, suspicious.

"I will get to that in a minute." Said Jasper, opening the box that he had with him. "Of the original twenty one members, only twelve remain truly loyal to the cause. The cause being the destruction and control of mortals, because they are prey. The Order believe themselves Gods, and put a heavy reliance on their talents. This is their weakness, as without such talents, they are no way near as powerful. That is why Bella's potential talent would be such a harsh blow to them. A little over a hundred and fifty years ago, Harry and several members rebelled, as they saw the pointless life they were living. They disagreed with the ideology, and were hunted for it. Eventually, the Order managed to capture Harry, because he was effectively the leader of the Resistance. He was their prisoner for ten years, during which time the limits of what a vampire could recover from were explored. The resistance then managed to corner the leader of the Order, and with the help of Harry, control him enough to weaken him considerably. They then tore him up, but found themselves unable to burn him. Instead, they put his pieces all around the globe, so he could spend the rest of eternity without a true body. The other members of the Order disappeared in the shadows, unsure what to do without their leader. One hundred and fifty years later, and he has his body back, and wants revenge."

Jasper lifted several photos from the box, and handed them to Esme, to pass around. I managed to get hold of one, and it was of six people, one of which I recognised as Harry. It was taken years ago, I could tell as much from the quality of the photo, but also from the fashions. Appeared to be from the late 1800s, early 1900s. But I could still make out the faces in it.

"These six are the only members of the resistance, and the only ones that can be trusted. There are three others, who are neutral in all of this, but they will not help unless they have to." Stated Alice, frowning slightly. I could tell that she disagreed with this attitude.

I focused once more on the picture, memorising the other five faces, allies within the possible future battle. There three other men, and two women. Two of the men were twins, tall and lanky, and identical in every single way. Including the grins that were on their faces. One of the men was shorter than the twins, but taller than Harry's slightly above-average height. The man was bulkier, more so than Edward, but definitely less than Emmett. Two women were pale skinned, and blond haired. Both looked like delicate china dolls, with painted faces than screamed perfection. Both whereas one of them appeared to be rather shy looking, and appeared to be staring out of the picture, as though she knew that you were watching her. The other was tall and proud looking, with such an extreme beauty around her that I had no doubt that if she were in the room, she would be far more handsome than Rosalie.

"The Order's true power lies in their talents, and their personalities. If you understand both, you have a good chance against them. Of the resistance, aside from Harry, you have Luna, who is not too different from Alice. Neville, who can create a physical shield, Fleur, who can hypnotise people. Then the twins, Fred and George, who can control fire and air respectively."

I was suddenly alarmed, as I understood what everyone had said about the Order being powerful. These were just the ones who had rebelled as well. A cold feeling remained in my gut, as I thought about what the remaining members of the ruthless Order could do.

"Onto the Order, you have these." He lifted up a photo, and I recognised it as being a CCTV image, from what appeared to be an airport, it showed a young man and woman, obviously supernatural in appearance now that I could spot it. The woman was of average height, and had curly strawberry blond coloured hair, and man appeared to be plain in appearance, as he was the same height as the woman, and had brown hair that was cut at his chin. They both wore sunglasses, no doubt to hide their red eyes from the world. "Lavender, who can incite lustful feelings onto anyone, and Theodore, who can speak to the dead." A second image replaced the first, this one from a train station showing two red heads getting on a train, one male and the other female. "Ron and Ginny, who can control water and ice respectively. They are the biological younger siblings of the twins."

A third picture, a tall, sharp looking blond male and dark haired female who was extremely made up, outside of a building on a cloudy day. "Draco, who can create illusions upon the area around him, such as changing eye colours which he practices a lot. Pansy, who can trap people within shadows." I dimly noticed that it seemed to be that the powers were getting worse as Jasper went on. The fourth picture, this time from a bar, showed two dark haired men. The first appeared to have the rebel appear, and was grinning at a group of women in the corner, appearing to be watching them hungrily, while the second was a well looked after gentlemen. "Sirius, who is a very gifted tracker, and Antonius, who can selectively paralyse you."

The fifth picture, showed a tall, imposing man, who at one point in time would have passed for being a gentlemen with a brightly dressed woman "Severus, who can remove memories, and Nymphadora, who can create illusions over herself, to change her looks. You can never know who she is at any one time." The last picture, that I had been waiting for some time for, was brought out of the box by Jasper. I realised that it was an extremely old picture, and appeared to be a portrait, rather than a photo. It showed an extremely handsome man, with a dark haired and angular woman. "Bellatrix, she can torture someone not so differently from Jane, and the leader of the Order, Thomas Riddle, who can copy and store talents for a length of time, and can have an innumerable number of talents at his disposal at any given time."

I felt my stomach drop at the last one. That was why he was so feared. He could have _every_ power that the members of this Order had, at any given time, and could use it against them all.

"How is it that he couldn't be burnt?" asked Carlisle, speaking for the first time, and I dimly noted that he had never once complained at the idea of fighting them. I found that strange for a moment, as this leader of the Cullen's was renown for being a pacifist, but even he seemed to have understood that this group of people were beyond redemption.

"There is a vampire in existence, who cannot be killed." Said Jasper with a shrug. "His name is Nicholas, and Harry says that he is still alive to this day. The Order had captured him, and Riddle regularly copied Nicholas' gift, which would make him impervious to fire. So when they ripped him apart, the pieces could not be burnt. The gift would also not fade away, until he was put back together. So it was either put him back together, and repeat the process, or do away with the pieces somewhere. They chose the latter option."

"How is that possible? That a vampire cannot be killed." Murmured Carlisle thoughtfully, as he began to think of the implications. "Surely, Aro would have wanted such a person for himself."

"The Volturi have stayed out of the war within the Order ever since it began. The Volturi have fought the Order a few times, and since then, they have avoided conflict. The Order devastated the Volturi fighters, more specifically, the loyal followers that the Volturi have. This is why, the Order are much feared in the European Vampiric Circles, because everyone remembers the Civil War that was waged between the two factions in the early 19th Century." Said Jasper.

"How is it possible to devastate so many Volturi fighters in one swoop?" asked Esme, her voice soft, and hesitant.

Alice and Jasper shared a look, while Edward appeared to be pensive. Then, he spoke, answering Esme's questioning, appearing to be hesitant. I noticed this, and suddenly realised that whatever was the answer to Esme's question, it wasn't a pleasant answer.

"Harry." Announced Edward, causing both Rosalie and Emmett to freeze and stare at Edward in shock. "Harry told us all, that he refused to use his talent, unless he absolutely had to. But that didn't mean that for a time, he didn't use it exclusively." I was confused. So far, no one had actually told me what the eldest brother could do. Just vague allusions to the fact that whatever it was, it was rarely seen, and that Harry had never wanted it. That it was dangerous. Edward appeared to catch my confused look, and explained, in simple terms. "Harry is, to put it simply, a puppet master. He can control others, their actions, thoughts and feelings. There a limits to person to person, but that is what he can do."

A cold feeling drifted through me, at the thought of such ability. No one should be able to do that. Remove a persons free will, and take advantage of someone in such a way. Harry had obviously used it frivolously in the past, and now refused to do as such. I could see why, and I could now understand that the Harry of the present, and the one of the past, must be two very different people. I could also see the limits, the ability that such a talent could have, and the affect it could have on the Volturi fighters. It would make such fights over before they began. I felt both relieved and fearful. Relieved, because after all of the talents the vampires of the Order had, we had, in my eyes, one better. Yet, apart of my mind, couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Harry suddenly turned on us. What would happen then?

"How long do we have?" asked Emmett, his voice low, carrying an almost growling quality to it.

"Until Bella is turned." Replied Alice simply. "Maybe until after the Volturi have made their move, I cannot be sure. The future is unclear at the moment, and there is no one who can actively block what I see in the future. That much I am certain of."

"Are the others going to come here?" questioned Esme, holding up her picture of the other members of the Resistance, in order to explain whom she meant.

"Alice has invited them to the wedding." Came a voice, and I turned around to see Harry leaning against the wall, his face expressionless as he took in everyone who was in the room. His gaze then focused on the portrait that Jasper still had out, and focused on male figure on the picture, the handsome features of Thomas Riddle. In that second, I saw the passive and peaceful Harry disappear, and in its place, an angry and violent vampire, who had spilt the blood of many over the years. The enmity between the leader of the Order and Harry, was still as powerful as ever, that much I could see.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city that never sleeps, a woman sat before a camera, adopting different poses, as she wore beautiful handmade clothes, that's worth could feed several countries at a time. The photographer kept on singing the woman's praises, and then a beeping noise echoed throughout the studio, and the model paused in her movements. Her onyx coloured eyes focused on her cell phone, and she walked off the set to answer it. Not a single person dared stop the red-haired beauty, all to enamoured with her to dare do such a thing. The woman bent down, and answer the phone in a single move.

"Yes?" she asked into the phone, her voice musical and sharp at the same time. She paused suddenly, frozen, as she listened to what was being said on the other side of the phone. "You succeeded then? Good. How long until we act?" More silence, as she listened urgently to the other side of the phone. "Good. I want my revenge, Dora. No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. I shall ask one of my children to pay them a visit, and then we shall we where we go from there. Bye."

She put the phone down, and flicked her cold and furious black eyes over to her assistant, who quickly brought a canteen of drink to her. The woman grabbed it, and at her touch, the canteen cooled, and became icy.

"Ginerva, you ready for some more frames?" called the photographer.

"In a second, Geoffrey. All in good time." She called back, her voice still musical, but there was something harsher, and dangerous underneath the tone now. She turned to her assistant, who had similar black eyes to her own. "I want you to ask Penny to go on vacation."

"Where to?" asked the assistant, as she brought out her own cell phone, and dialled a number.

"Forks, Washington."

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is still the only story of its kind. Though, over the last month, I have noticed an increase in the 'original' HP/Twilight stories. For that I am thankful.

If anyone is having problems trying to get to original Harry Potter/Twilight stories, I suggest the following:

Gives You Hell by azzie adams

The Perfect Man by Cole224

There are others, but I found that these two were amazing :) And also alot harder to find. Search the user AnnaGu, and check out her favourites. There are plenty of crossovers there.

Enjoy :)

Review

Love

Morrigu-chan x


	3. Linger in Silence

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. From the reviews I got, the general consensus was that you did. I hope this chapter is to everyone's enjoyment too. :)

Sorry for the long 9 month wait. Yes, 9 month. Life is rubbish. Moving out is good though :) Before you go thinking that I am a lazy author who blamed everything on RL, read my profile or last chapter of Rings and True Immortality for more information. Life has been shit for the past few months.

**Summary: **Harry Cullen, formerly Harry Potter, is a two hundred year old vampire. As he meets his soon to be sister-in-law, Bella Swan, he realises that his past isn't as buried as he thinks. As The Order of the Phoenix, a group of talented vampires, seek Bella's death, he has several choices to make that could decide the fate of his world.

* * *

**Fading Light**

**Chapter III: Linger in Silence**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in _

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand' _

_'**Elsewhere' by Sarah McLachlan**_

* * *

The war with the Volturi began about thirty years into our new lives. We had spent thirty years ruling the circles of Nobility and Class for, having them at our beck and call. Our reach had covered our mother county and spread throughout area of Europe. A few of us had even dared to travel to the recovering America, and areas of the Empire, in order to spread word of our beauty, talents and everything. More specifically, to spread word to others of our kind that we were powerful. That the mortals were enamoured with us, and that we were unstoppable. We were Gods on this Earth, and it was others of our kind's duty to join us, and make way for us. Some did. The few who idolised us, loved us even. Did as we asked without question. These were the poor fools who truly thought that we would make a difference to their pathetic existence. These were the ones that fell first due to the Volturi.

Although some of our kind like to think that they had joined the elite Order for a period of time, before leaving after the war with the Volturi, this was not true. I don't doubt that there are some vampires out there that truly believed that they had gotten as close as possible to the Order, more specifically Tom, Fleur and I. But this was all false. Just as the Volturi was made up of three, the Order was made up of twenty-one. Nothing more, nothing less. So when our forces began to increase, the Volturi finally took notice. Our group outnumbered theirs, but they had ignored us for decades due to us being New Borns. But not anymore.

They attacked us first. Sending out a wave of fighters. Fighters who were loyalist, and fought to the end. Fought even when the twins brought them down with a wave of their hands, causing the very air to ignite around them. The first casualty to this war was on their side, and on July 31st 1824, what should have been my fifty-seventh birthday, the war began.

The humans were not aware of its occurrence, but every single vampire in Europe was aware of its happening. They each had a choice before them. Join the Order. Join the Volturi. Or flee Europe. In the abandoned sewers beneath the cities of Europe, the war was fought. Entire groups of vampires were destroyed on both sides, yet none of the key players were ever harmed. The closest anyone got to being harmed, was when I set werewolves on Caius, controlling the Alpha to order the others to attack. All with a simple command from myself.

This lasted for two decades, as the Volturi's main weapons, Alec and Jane, were ineffective. We were all so used to Bellatrix that Jane's power had lost its edge, and Alec could be easily stopped by Bellatrix, Minerva or I. But we were all too wary of each other that it lasted so long. That was until the War suddenly stopped. From the outside prospective, it would seem as though the War was suddenly non-existent. As though it had never occurred. But to those who knew what had happened, they were all on edge. The Volturi had simply settled to observing, as cracks began to form in our group. It all started with one conversation I had overheard between Severus and Tom. A conversation I will never forget.

* * *

Harry leant on one of the buildings that were around the docks at Port Angeles. He watched as a boat docked into the harbour, carrying precious cargo. At least, precious to his brother and every other car fanatic in the world. Harry adjusted the sunglasses which were on his face, as he observed the people surrounding him. Humans were such strange creatures. They believed themselves to be superior to every other species, and believed themselves above the base instincts which made them animals. This made them so much more dangerous, if only they would embrace it. Harry had long since understood that vampires were not only humans just with far greater abilities, but humans who had embraced the animalistic side that everyone had. A vampire who did not exhibit animalistic urges could not be a vampire. No matter how much others of their kind accused the Cullen's of not being 'true' vampires, they still expressed these urges. It was these urges that made them the greatest predators on the planet, rather than the abilities they were gifted with as vampires.

"Harry?" called Edward from where he stood a few feet away, watching the boat dock with barely concealed glee. "Your thoughts are running away from you."

"It's what happens when I have lived so long. It means I have more time to ponder. Be philosophical and all that." Replied Harry with an absent shrug, as he walked the few steps to where his brother was. "I may not have known her long, but even I know she isn't going to appreciate this. She doesn't like things ostentatious. You are channelling Rosalie at the moment."

Edward grinned at him.

"Everyone likes nice cars. Especially the fast ones."

Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Her truck is still working, and will be for many more years to come from the looks of it." Harry watched as Edward smirked to himself, and Harry groaned inwardly. "You can't tamper with it. Or get Emmett or Rosalie to do it for you. It would be suspicious. Besides, she could just fix it."

"She only knows one mechanic. He's skipped town though." Said Edward, his voice almost monotonous.

"This Jacob Black kid?" asked Harry curiously, as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Alice was explaining it to me the other day. Slightly unfair playing field if you ask me. Wasn't much of a fair fight. You being able to read his mind and all."

Edward nodded his head mutely, his eyes focused on the unloading cargo.

"She picked you though. No matter how sad she is about it now, she will come around. She's not as complex as you are making her out to be. All humans are the same. They get over things quickly. This will be one of them. He will have to get over it to. His elders obviously haven't told him that you cannot force an imprint. Idiots." Harry rolled his eyes again, and patted Edward shoulder. "It will all work out. Or, she could leave you for buying her a Mercedes. Horrible cars they are. I would leave you if you bought me one."

Edward shoved him away from him, and Harry grinned, and crossed his arms behind his head as he strolled towards the boat, Edward following.

"I seem to remember you owning a Mercedes at one point." Drawled Edward, a knowing grin on his lips.

"I didn't own it. I had it bought for me. I couldn't exactly say no. Alice would have been heartbroken." Replied Harry, shuddering slightly. "You know what she is like when she gets heartbroken. It's like a kicked puppy."

"With any luck, she has Seen this conversation. Then you will be on the couch tonight." Stated Edward.

"You sound hopeful. What is Little Edward wishing he could concentrate more at night?" Harry smirked, throwing an arm around Edward as they walked near the ship. "What I would give to see you blush. You are such a prude. Would you deny your own brother his joys in life? I have missed it for three years, that's a lot for me."

"I thought you would have caught up by now."

"Trust me little brother." Drawled Harry right into Edward's ear. "Not even close. You will understand my meaning a few months, and then you won't be missing out on anything special."

He stepped away from Edward swiftly, and moved towards the humans who were waiting for them.

"Gentlemen! I trust that everything is in order?" asked Harry, smiling at them. "You were paid in San Francisco, correct?"

"Yes sir, we just need you to sign here." said one of the men, holding a clipboard out, which Harry signed quickly. The man quickly handed Harry two keys, and boarded the boat once more, the other men following, leaving the two cars on the harbour.

"I take it I'm in the Mercedes?" asked Edward, holding his hand out mournfully, as he stared at the scarlet red Ferrari longingly.

"Yes. Ferrari or Mercedes. Let me think about that." Said Harry sarcastically, throwing Edward the Mercedes keys, before jumping into the Ferrari. _'I shall see you at home.'_

With that, Harry pulled out of the harbour, and onto the main road, into the direction of Forks. He lost Edward in his mirror, and ignored the stares that the car got as it made its way through the town of Port Angeles. Hopefully, people would get used to seeing the car. For many more years to come. If Harry had anything to say about it anyway.

* * *

The entertainment centre in the Cullen house was perhaps one of the most used objects within the house. It was also the one object that had to be replaced the most, as between Jasper, Emmett, Edward and now Harry, the games consoles had the habit of getting broken. At the moment, it looked as though the console was about to be broken again, as both Edward and Harry played a car racing game on the large plasma television, while the other 'teenagers' watched in amusement. Bella was sat on the couch, watching the happenings with delight, as it was a rarity to see Edward behaving so…human. To Harry, he hadn't seen his brother act like this for decades, and to the others it had become a regular occurrence.

"Stop distracting me." Hissed Edward, shooting Harry an annoyed look, as a he pressed the buttons on his console quickly, reacting at speeds that no human could ever compare to.

"Then stop reading my mind." Replied Harry, a wry grin on his lips, as he absently began to tap his feet to the floor, as he caused his car to accelerate.

"Are they always like this?" asked Bella, directing her question to Jasper, who was sat on the floor in front of Bella.

"Yes. It amusing after a while actually. It's nice to see someone apart from Alice actually have a shot against beating him." He grinned though, and before Bella could tell what he was about to do, he reached up and jabbed Harry in his side, causing him to lose control of the car. Thus allowed Edward to win.

"No fair." Ordered Harry, his eyes bright, the golden colour bright as he glared at Jasper. Bella noted that with his anger, his original British accent came back.

"I was just trying to even the odds." Drawled Jasper, sending a sly look to Edward, which caused him to give Jasper a wry grin.

"He can read my mind. How is that not giving him an advantage?" grumbled Harry, shooting a look towards Alice in order to gain sympathy. But the pixie vampire had disappeared from the room, causing Harry to frown.

"She's singing to herself again." Said Edward, catching Harry's confused look. Bella was watching this happening, her expression confused. "Yes, that is what she is thinking…why?"

Edward didn't even get to finish, before Harry had disappeared from the room, the console dropping to the floor well after he had disappeared. Bella felt her muscles tense, as though a sixth sense was telling her that something was wrong.

"What was Alice thinking? Song wise?" asked Jasper, his body statue like as he stared intently at Edward, as though he were ready to spring.

"A Michael Jackson song."

Jasper stood then, clenching his fists into his hands.

"Looks like the Order has sent someone. Alice has gone to meet them, and Harry is following. They are not going alone…" said Jasper, but was interrupted as something crashed into the ground just outside the large windows that led to the garden.

Bella automatically went to Edward's side, making sure that whatever was happening, Edward was between her and it. That way, she wouldn't get injured before she would be turned. Rosalie and Emmett were up and out of the house and into the garden, trailing behind Jasper who had left the second he could. Edward led Bella to the windows, so that they could both see and hear what was going on outside.

Harry stood off to one side, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down upon the scene with an impassiveness that Bella had never seen on anyone before. Except Edward that time almost a year before. It struck Bella in that second, that maybe this is where Edward had learnt it from. On the ground just in front of the windows, Alice had pinned a figure to the floor. The figure was at least a foot taller than Alice, but it seemed Alice's ability and experience helped her win what must have been a wrestle in the woods surrounding the Cullen house.

"You are trespassing." stated Alice, her tone containing a sing-song quality, while her golden eyes were focused on the downed figure of a female vampire with glowing ruby eyes.

"Your presence is not welcome here. Leave." ordered Rosalie, as she came up beside her sister, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the vampire.

"I am here to pass a message along." hissed the vampire on the floor, her features contorted in anger, while her eyes looked between the sisters, and focused on Harry, whose posture tensed up at the attention.

"So say it, and we make this quick." ordered Emmett, hitting his clenched fist against the palm of his hand to show his enthusiasm.

"They wouldn't have sent her here on her own if they wanted to start a fight." announced Jasper, who was watching the downed vampire closely, analysing any emotion that came from her.

Edward, watching from the other side of the glass, appeared to be doing the same with her thoughts, as Bella was observing everyone closely.

"Speak." ordered Harry, stepping closer to the downed vampire. "Then we will let you go. You will then have a time limit to leave the area, if you disobey this, we will follow you."

"Ginny wishes you well. She wanted me to inform you that when you next meet, she hopes that it will be as invigorating as it was last time. That you are merely continuing your existence on borrowed time. Now that our master has returned, your lives are forfeit. She also states that if your new family." The messenger's tone turned dull and almost faintly amused. "Wishes to join in the war, then they may. But the Order will not be held accountable for their actions. You know as well as anyone what the Order does to individuals who are caught up in the middle of this war. They are terminated."

"Is that all?" asked Harry, and then by some unseen motion, Alice rose, and stood beside Harry, so close that it looked as though they melded into one another.

The female stood up, and analysed the five vampires who were stood around her. She focused on Harry once more.

"For your reputation, I was expecting someone who was not this passive. Time has softened you it seems. I look forward to when we next meet, Puppetmaster."

She then disappeared, the movement of the trees the only thing that Bella could register with her mortal eyes.

"So do I." replied Harry evenly, before sharing a look with Jasper, which caused the two of them to also run off after the messenger.

"I thought they were going to give her a time limit." asked Bella softly, as Edward brought her away from the window.

"Harry doesn't want to chance the messenger getting back to the Order with the knowledge of our habits. He thinks that she must have been watching us sometime, and we wouldn't have noticed because she can control her scent. We only noticed because Alice had a sudden vision of her debating revealing herself to us."

"What about this Ginny? That's the one that can control ice?" asked Bella quietly, a light frown on her face, as she looked behind her to where the others remained motionless, still staring at where Jasper and Harry had disappeared. The words the messenger had used seemed odd to her, 'invigorating' wasn't something she would use when describing an enemy. More like a past lover. But she wouldn't voice these thoughts, because she didn't know enough about her new future…brother-in-law to feel comfortable making a fool of herself if she were wrong. She would watch and wait, which was probably the most she could do until she was turned. Letting her thoughts fade away from her for a moment, she turned to where Edward appeared to be thinking about his answer.

Realising that Edward was uncomfortable with answering, she put a hand on Edward's cheek, causing him to look down at her, pausing his musing.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I am sure that it is Harry's story to tell, not yours."

He smiled at her widely, as a thank you, before pressing his lips to her head as a thank you.

* * *

_The amusing fact and coincidence of drinking human blood from a decanter; while hosting human guests was not lost on Harry as he sipped his drink, and watched those around him with playful eyes. It wasn't often that the upper echelons of European society invited others into their homes._

_But that was mainly because the reclusive upper classes, who were rumoured to get up to all sorts within their own circles, were all of the immortal nature. It was no coincidence, Harry had long since noted, that members of the Order had links with Nobility. _

_In fact, as they expanded their circles, and began to develop their information net and widen those in the 'know' the number of Nobles within the European circles had increased dramatically. Of course, so long as they remained reclusive, and remembered the correct birth and death certificates, and to post an engagement and marriage announcement in the newspaper, then all was well. None of the humans ever noticed that the lands that they lived in were never changing, as immortals ruled the political circles of Western Europe. Then, in charge of all of these nobles who had decided to join the cause, were the original twenty-one members of the Order, who were still as strong and as omnipresent as ever._

_So as Harry looked around the room, his eyes easily separating the guests into human and vampire, he felt powerful. He could ask anything of anyone in this room, and be guaranteed to get it. In fact, he could ask to be alone with an unmarried girl, and the father would happily hand her over, no questions ask. Such was the power that came with being Lord Potter, whose family and connections had been involved so much in politics, and the developing businesses that they were all doing so well in. The Potter Family in itself was a large advocate for the Military, and he was always giving advice to the Parliament and Royalty about what to do with the Military. After all, when he funded a lot of the Military outposts, there was nothing that they could do but listen. _

_To not feel powerful with all of this going on around him, would be counterproductive to all that they had learnt. There was but one thing that was out of his reach, and it was a red haired viper, who just wouldn't give what both she, and he himself, knew that she eventually would. Setting his glass down, he made his way over to where she sat on the couch, surrounded by many men who were enraptured by her beauty and personality. But Harry knew that they didn't have a chance, after all, they were only human._

_She caught his eyes, and her expression turned challenging and playful for a second, before she focused her complete attention on the man, who was a boy really, that was sat next to her. The boy appeared to be both perplexed and extremely pleased to have her full attention, and seemed not to be listening entirely to what she was saying. The boy was too busy staring at her, and enjoying the proximity he had with her. _

_Harry was distantly amused by her attempts are riling him up, and stepped closer towards the group, knowing that their conversations would finish abruptly upon his entrance. _

_"I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Miss Weasley." questioned Harry, remembering that they were in proper society, and calling her by her first name, or any number of nicknames that they had come up with over the past few years, would cause a few raised eyebrows. _

_"Why, Harry." drawled Ginny, her dark eyes turning to his, amusement, defiance, challenge and lust smouldering in the depths, as she rested a hand on the boy's arm. "What ever can you say to me? Surely, it can be said in front of these gentlemen?" She offered them all a welcoming grin that appeared predatory only to Harry's trained eye. "After all, we are all friends here."_

_"It is a matter of a sensitive nature." Replied Harry swiftly, offering the boy's a cursory glance, and seeing each of them straighten up in response to his glance, as though they had something to prove. "I believe that it would be best if you and I handled this matter privately. If you would excuse us, gentlemen." He bowed towards them, before holding his hand out in Ginny's direction, not giving her a choice but to accept the hand he was offering. _

_She rolled her eyes at him, the action too quick for the others to follow, before taking his hand and wishing the boy's farewell. Once they were out of earshot of the humans, she whispered to him quietly. _

_"Could you not wait until later Harry? We have our roles to play entertaining guests, this is our duty." She said lightly, as Harry escorted her out of the room. _

_"A duty that you are not helping me with, my dear." Was Harry's quick response, as his mouth tilted towards her ear as he drawled out his words. "I tire of this game. A game you and I both know that I am going to win."_

_"I would not be too sure of yourself." Answered Ginny in a breathy whisper, tilting her head up so that she could look him straight in the eye. "I could satisfy myself with so many other men, so much so that you would merely be just another name that exists on my list."_

_"Yet, I know for a fact that I am at the top of that list." Stated Harry confidently, as he bit the side of her neck lightly._

_"You are highly presumptuous. I will have you know that Draco could just as easily have the top spot on that list." _

_"Please. The blond is no way near as talented as me, he is too tame, and values society's rules and regulations too much. You and I are too alike, Ginny. We like being loose cannons, deviants and monsters within our own rights. It makes us feel powerful."_

_"If you say so." She murmured, leaning her head further to the side, allowing him further access to her neck. Suddenly, she paused, her eyes empty. Her body was frozen, unmoving, while Harry has stopped moving, his entire body taut and ready to pounce. His eyes were directed towards a door that was at the end of the corridor, where he could hear the conversation between the two occupants inside. Harry quickly moved away from Ginny, stepping back into the shadows of the corridor, sending Ginny's body back towards the party. It wouldn't do to arouse suspicions._

_At once, he focused his hearing on the conversation he could barely hear going on within the room, for once grateful that Ginny's hearing was not as capable as his own. Probably because he indulged in human blood more than she did._

"It did not take as long as we initially thought it would, to gain a band of loyal followers."_ Came Severus' customary drawl._

"What a talented band of followers they are too. So gifted, and resourceful. I doubt we would have gotten as far as we have now if it was not for some of them. Harry especially, for giving us the gift of immortality. Ingenious really, especially considering that once we have wiped out the Volturi, we will have free reign of the world."_ Came Tom's smooth voice._

"With us at the top. Just as it was always meant to be."

_There was a faint sound of clinking of glasses. _

"I am still surprised at you Severus. I never would have thought that you would have been able to go through with your tasks. Especially the one concerning Lily Potter. Altering her memories and mind so many times, it is a wonder she had any coherent thought left. Such a shame that both she and James had to die."

"After Old Xenophilius ran into the two of them while they were on that last voyage, he knew immediately that there was something wrong with their minds. There was nothing I could do to prevent the idiot from removing all the work I had done. Naturally, the second I found out that the Potters were on their way back to England to retrieve their son from Bellatrix and Sirius' care, I had to act quickly. Killing them and making their deaths be reported as lost at sea was really all too easy. Pathetically so. It is just too bad that neither of them would have been able to agree with our cause, even after all the alterations I have done to their minds. Same with all the others, they would have been great assets."

"But their children are probably the best assets that they could give us. Once we have finished with the Volturi, my friend, then you and I can work on...reducing them. So that there is few competition for the prize. Have you caught up with Old Xenophilius then?"

"Not yet, but I know the idiot is still alive. Heard he ran into that healer that Harry met with years ago. Nicholas? Gave him another hundred years easily. After that the trail grows cold. But I shall find him, do not worry Master. With his talent, he is the only one that could undo all of our hard work, all of my hard work on our present company. Especially with Luna, I feel as though her mind would just crumble if it was not for my helping hand, if her father ever undid all the work I have done to her mind, it would be better off if she were to be put down."

_The two men laughed quietly to themselves, and Harry knew that if he were human, he would have been hyperventilating. For the first time in his long life, he had felt what it was like to have his trust shattered. So utterly and completely, it was insane. If he was human, the information would be impossible to process, but he did it in seconds. What he knew for certain was the following. The first, Severus has been messing with the minds of his parents to make them leave so much during his childhood, in order to leave him to the tender mercies of Bellatrix and Sirius, in order to mould him for Tom. The second, a man named Xenophilius could apparently reverse Severus' power, and cause his parents to come to their senses and come back for him. The third, Severus killed his parents, in order to keep him with Bellatrix and Sirius. Thus have access to his powers. The fourth, Severus, on Tom's orders, had been messing with their minds, but whose minds he didn't know. The fifth, Xenophilius was still alive, and Severus was hunting him. The last, he had to find out who he could trust from Severus' mind, and get them to come with him and leave the Order. In order to find Xenophilius, who was Luna's father, in order to reverse what Severus had done to them. Then, and only then, would he begin to fight back against Tom._

* * *

"Do you ever worry about what would have happened if we had stayed with them?" asked Luna softly, her eyes staring unseeingly out of the window of their hotel room in San Francisco.

"With the Order?" asked Neville softly, from where he sat on the other side of the room reading a book.

"Yes. Do you not wonder whether or not an eternity of freedom would be better than that of hiding all the time."

Neville closed his book with a snap, and appeared at her side in less than a second, and rested a hand on her shoulder, ignoring her automatic flinch.

"Do you not think that you would rather have your mind under your own control, than anything else? Would you rather be a slave to your own whims, than to some master?"

"It's just, the second it was all undone, you all immediately took the first vision that I saw as the way to go. But what if we are wrong?" Her burgundy coloured eyes met Neville's eyes, and he knew that if she could cry, her eyes would be tear filled. "We are going to be in a war. A three way war, between us, the Volturi and the Order. We cannot possibly win against those two powers, we need to pick a side. We have to pick a side. Otherwise, we will lose. We will die."

"Have you seen this, or are you just saying?"

"Does it matter whether or not I have seen this?" whispered Luna, a desperate look crossing her face. "We cannot stand alone against what is to come, and most of all, Harry's new family shouldn't become part of his past. They have done nothing to warrant that happening. But it will happen. I can see them, in my head. People who I have never met, dying. Simply through association. It's wrong. All of this. We chose wrong!"

"Hush." Murmured Neville, his voice soothing, as he embraced her from behind. "You are seeing possibilities. I know that you are seeing Ron, Lavender and Antonin's deaths just as much as you are seeing the Cullen's deaths, and the deaths of the Volturi. In the end, our choices, here and now, will decide who it is who dies. Let's just hope that we make the right choice, hm?"

"But, what happens if we make the wrong one? Either we die, or Harry doesn't recover. Ever. Their deaths will hit him so hard, he will be comatose practically. Better off dead. I think Tom knows this as well, so he will know where to strike. Not at us, or the Volturi. But the Cullens. We need to be ready Neville, we owe it to Harry to make sure that they all survive what is to come."

Neville nodded his head mutely, understanding that the Seer was deeply saddened about the possible futures, and the responsibility of having such ability was never more than it was at the moment.

* * *

Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Read my profile and the latest chapter of **Rings and True Immortality **for more information. This chapter is more of a filler, but that is because Breaking Dawn plot begins next chapter, so it made sense for me to end it here.

I have moved out :) At university now, living in halls, with an ensuite and cooking for myself and everything. It's all very strange. If anyone reading this is from Dundee, pop in and say hey! XD :) Doing all science-y courses, so it's going to be interesting. Caught Fresher's Flu, so I'm a bit ill. Figured I should finish typing this up though considering over half of this chapter has been hanging around for at least five months...

Anyhow SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! LIFE CRASH LANDED! I am not just taking the mick here, but I am being quite serious about how crap life has been recently. But university means fresh start, complete independence and unlimited internet access. Oh, and Microsoft Office 2007 on my laptop as of this week – see where I am going with this? MORE UPDATES! Depending on free time, but considering I can stay up till 6am quite easily doing assignments, I am sure we will all be fine. XD

So, please review, and recommend this soon to be fast-paced story to everyone please :) I know this is one of the original stories of the 'originally themed' Twilight Harry Potter crossovers, so I would like everyone to enjoy it and review it as much as possible.

Love Morrigu-chan x

* * *


End file.
